


Good Boy

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Hogwarts, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:Harry just wants to be good.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notathing (iamisaac)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/gifts).



> Written for the [2017 daily_deviant Birthday Card Comment Kink fest](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/688503.html?thread=13752439#t13752439) on IJ.
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Fuck, sweetheart," Charlie moaned. "You're so good at that."

Harry grew warm at Charlie's words and sucked harder, wanting to please him, wanting to be good for him. He looked up at Charlie through his lashes, his belly flipping at the heat and hunger there, at the raw desire mingled with something like pride. Charlie's fingers tightened around the wild strands of Harry's hair, tugging deliciously at his scalp. Harry moaned around the thick length in his mouth.

"That's right, babe, just like that. You know just how I like it, don't you? Such a good boy sucking me off like this."

Harry couldn't quite nod in his position, but he hoped his eyes would shine the truth of his feelings to Charlie, that they'd show how much he loved being on his knees with Charlie's cock down his throat, how much he adored the honeyed words dripping from Charlie's mouth.

Charlie's hips twitched forward, his hands holding Harry's head still as Charlie began to slowly slide his cock in and out of Harry's mouth, instead of the other way around. Harry shuddered, hands on his thighs, cock throbbing between his legs. He loved when Charlie took control, when he took what he wanted from Harry. Most of all, he loved the look on Charlie's face when he did, the way he looked at Harry like he was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen, like he couldn't believe his luck that Harry would give him this. It made Harry feel hot all over, made him feel like something desired and precious. 

"Fuck, Harry," Charlie gasped, his hips thrusting faster now, harder. Harry took it all, tilting his face and letting Charlie fuck his mouth. He loved the fullness, the slick slide, the complete lack of control. "You're perfect for me, aren't you? The way you just take it." Charlie punctuated his sentence with a hard thrust that brought tears to Harry's eyes and had his erection drooling precome onto his thigh. "So amazing, so fucking fantastic. It's like you were made for me, sweetheart. Merlin, I love you."

Harry's eyes fluttered closed as his already racing heart picked up speed. He loved Charlie too, and it was hardly the first time Charlie has said it, but it still made something flare up inside of Harry, as bright and hot as the sun. 

Charlie's thighs began to tremble, a sure sign that he was close. Harry opened his eyes as Charlie pulled out, the tip of his cock resting on Harry's full bottom lip. He met Charlie's eyes, watching as his jaw tightened and his eyes went glassy with pleasure while his orgasm overtook him. His come splashed against Harry's lips and tongue, and he waiting until Charlie finished before licking his lips slowly clean and swallowing. He didn't love the taste, but it wasn't the worst thing in the world, and it was well worth it for the flare of possessive heat in Charlie's eyes.

Charlie reached down and pulled Harry to his feet, taking him into his arms and kissing him slow and sweet. Harry's erection bumped against Charlie's thigh, and he couldn't help but rub against the firm muscle. He was still so keyed up from sucking Charlie off, that it wouldn't take long to tip him over the edge.

"That's right, babe," Charlie whispered into his ear. "Take what you need. You've been such a good boy for me tonight. You deserve to come."

Harry came with a choked off cry, spilling against Charlie's thigh and gasping into his neck. Charlie held him through it, stoking his back in gentle, soothing motions and nuzzling against his ear. Harry was completely drained afterward, his body going limp against Charlie's sturdier frame.

"All right, off to bed with us," Charlie said, cleaning them off with a charm before whisking them to the large bed across the room. "Feeling better?" he asked, the both of them under the covers and Harry's head resting on his broad chest.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. It had been a long and stressful day. He'd been moody ever since he got home, and somehow Charlie had known just exactly what he'd needed to calm down. "Thank you."

"Anytime, babe," Charlie said softly. "Thank you for being such a good boy for me."

Even tired and spent, Harry's skin still flushed with heat and his stomach fluttered. Harry didn't think he'd ever tire of being good for Charlie, of being exactly what Charlie needed the way Charlie was always exactly what Harry needed. Harry pressed a kiss to Charlie's breastbone.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
